A Call In the Distance
by Raven07
Summary: Starfire stood out of Titan Tower, hearing a cry for help. she did not know that this night, she would be telling the biggest secret she had since she met the titans....StarRob (completed.....a little)
1. A cry

A Call In The Distance-  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Titans, I don't own any of the characters or, places mentioned in this story you view.  
  
Okay, I'm finally making a.....Rob/Star! My first one! I know that all my others have been Rae/BB, but I'm trying to go in another direction. When you are done reading....  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Thank you!  
  
Oh, yeah, this is a one shot, but If you want another chapter, I'll try my best. But if you hate this, just don't comment at all!  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Starfire was in bed, listening. The sound of silence. It was too quiet. Starfire got out of bed, and walked around her room. Obviously, she couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about him- Robin.  
  
A sound interupted her thoughts: a cry. For help? It came from far away; a distance. She opened her door, and began to walk down the hall.  
  
It was creepy; she hears a cry for help, at two o'clock in the morning. She wasn't sure what the sound was, so she didn't want to wake the titans: although, she did not know, that one other titan was awake.  
  
She walked to the front door, and slowly opened it; afraid something would come out of an unknown place.  
  
The sound was gone, it seemed it just stopped, anonymously. She stared into the night, wondering what it must be like to be someone other than her.  
  
"Hey, Starfire." This startled her. It was the person she wanted to talk to.  
  
Lately, Starfire had been having dreams, of him and her , sitting on the shore of a beach ; everything was perfect- but then it stops.  
  
"good evening, Robin." She choked out the words. ,"Did you hear that noise?" Starfire asked, remembering why she came outside.  
  
Robin looked at her confused, "What noise?" Robin took a glance at her eyes.  
  
"It sounded like someone was in trouble." Starfire fidgeted, not knowing what to say.  
  
Starfire was wearing pink pajamas with little hearts over it, she got it at the valentines day sale, the year before.  
  
Robin, was wearing an ordinary , white shirt, with plaid pajama bottoms.  
  
He realized he was staring at her, and not listening to what she was saying. "Wha? Oh! Uh...no, not really" He said, startled.  
  
"Then, why did you come out here?" Starfire asked, curiously.  
  
Robin went red, "I've been having....dreams." He said quickly.  
  
"Are they nightmares?" Starfire started to look concerned for the boy who stood in front of her.  
  
Robin started playing with the end of his shirt, "No. Actually, they are good dreams, happy dreams." He smiled.  
  
It was a cool, autumn night. Though, they were both sweating.  
  
Starfire sat down, and looked at the water. "Do you ever wonder what it is like to be someone else? To know what they think, how they are, and everything they love and hate." Starfire could feel that he was looking at her. She quickly turned towards him, and before she could say anymore; his lips were pressed against hers.  
  
Starfire was shocked, that Robin, that all of the girls fall for, was kissing her.  
  
Three minutes passed , and they broke apart.  
  
Starfire hugged him, "I love you."  
  
There, she said it. Now that she had that off of her chest, she could finally get back to her normal life, how she normally would act ,other than , trying to find a way into Robin's Room!  
  
"I, I'm going to go inside , now." Starfire walked the hallway, to her room.  
  
She turned the handle on her door, and found a note that had been slipped under the door.  
  
It was from robin. But, she was too tired to read it at the moment. She quickly got under her covers, and let sleep take over her.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
It might have been short, but that is my story! Don't get mad at me if you didn't like it, write your own GOD DAMN story!  
  
...thanks  
  
REVIEW! 


	2. SORRY

Sorry, to all of the people that thought this would be a chapter..... I really don't think I will be able to finish this fanfiction. Although, if You would like, and steal this idea, and make up your own ending. Because , I don't think I am going to keep this one anyways.....bye! 


End file.
